


That Booty Lookin’ Retro

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time Bottoming, Forced Crossdressing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, TopSoo, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trying to join a frat Jongin didn’t think it would involve him trying to hook up with an old high school classmate. Let alone doing it while being dressed up, posing as a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Booty Lookin’ Retro

 

 ********The evil glint in the upperclassmen eyes was scaring the shit out of the poor Freshman Kim Jongin. He was used to being popular during his high school years and yet here is kicked back down to the bottom of the totem pole. He should’ve known his popularity would be short lived; that once in university there are thousands of strangers who honestly don’t care about you. Unless you give them a reason to. Jongin was kind of asking for it when he chose an institution out-of-state and on the other side of the country.

 

When he arrived in New York City it was nothing but sadness. He had visited the bustling city for vacation though he was only seven years old and he doesn’t remember much. It was at least during the early summer so he didn’t have to deal with the cold chill that had him shivering. Anything below seventy degrees actually had him reaching for a parka. Okay, maybe he was overreacting when he’d end up sweating and god he hates wearing clothes when his back sweats but he was certainly not ready for the weather.

 

His friends had joked that he won’t make it past Fall and he’s probably gonna cry home when it ends up snowing into December.  Like real snow and not the fake shit their local mall does by the skating rink surrounded by contrasting palm trees. Jongin said he would try to put up with it. He is in the great city to pursue dancing and studying it at their state university won’t get him far. Jongin had always been a dreamer and he wants his names to be in lights one day. Not at some boring show run by a local theater.

 

He innocently wanted a bit of change in his life but as he trekked through the campus he was beginning to think he should’ve taken the easy way out. He should’ve went to the same university as his friends. His young-self can find the so-called “difference” he was searching for some other time.

 

Jongin thought it was godsend he met an alma mater from his high school when looking for clubs and organizations to join. He remembers Joonmyeon from their beachside town and never thought the elder would have joined a fraternity. Jongin has a prejudice towards the greek organizations. It wasn’t something he ever consider yet Joonmyeon has a way with words and decided to pledge. Jongin was truly scared about the hazing part. He’s heard crazy stories and hopes that he doesn’t end up dead.

 

Joonmyeon always tried to assure Jongin that their rush wasn’t so bad. He would feel right at home since this frat was all Asian men, predominantly Korean. It doesn’t comfort Jongin since his Korean level was horrid. He could imagine them purposely using the language to make him feel left out. His mom still blamed his dad for trying to “Americanize” their son. He at least knew how to count in Korean if that’s any consolation. It really isn’t since he doesn’t know the difference between sino and native.

 

At first, the pledges' tasks were not _that_ bad: stop everything, bow down and chant “All hail AlphaZetaBetaBlahBlah and (insert frat bro name here)!” whenever a Brother was around, eating food off the ground (gross but Jongin went with it), or wear only your underwear during class (Jongin bought new boxers for that). Jongin was lucky he didn’t piss one of the Brothers off or slacked since one guy legit was pissed on. He wondered what was his reason for doing degrading tasks and then he recalled Joonmyeon’s words that once he joins it’s all about brotherhood. Once you join there is a certain camaraderie Joonmyeon mentioned that is unlike any other and was like a second family to the current Junior.  

 

Jongin believed that Joonmyeon was his guardian angel. The only person he could turn to in an area where he knew absolutely nobody. He was usually around whenever Jongin had any odd tasks to do and if he fucked up which was most of the time the elder didn’t punish him. He heard from the man himself he didn’t have to go through Hell Week since his father was a wealthy benefactor for the frat. He couldn’t let Jongin off the hook so easily since he didn’t want to push the authority he has right now since he's not the main leader. Well that was pompous and typical of Joonmyeon to do but Jongin thought he shouldn’t be someone to complain.

 

It was already Wednesday, also known as "Hump Day." Jongin was thankful for a moment when the Brothers ordered some of his peers to wear a camel costume, greeting “Happy Hump Day!" around campus and not him. His happiness came crumbling down in an instant. He would have gladly worn that costume filled with musk and have another guy’s ass in his face for a whole day than his current getup. Jongin wore a grey sweater crop top with a short denim skirt that barely covered his ass, makeup (which was quite flattering. props to Hakyeon), a pair of pumps, and a wig that made him consider going blonde in the future. Oh right. Back to the dark look in his seniors' eyes. Jongin had originally thought he must have looked ridiculous until Wonsik blurted out that “his booty be lookin’ retro.”

 

Jaehwan mentioned that meant his ass looked great in tight denim. Jongin won’t doubt that he had an ass that looked tempting in tight denim…jeans that is. His task was: the first male you see at the cafeteria you have to snag a date with. Ultimate bonus points if you can get them to the bedroom. Anything that follows is up to the pledge. This is where “one’s creativity can be shown” and Jongin is hating his current life choices. He gave into peer pressure like the naive boy he is and Joonmyeon is actually the spawn of satan. Not enough hail mary's or our father’s will get him out of this pinch. Jongin just wanted to be in the comfort of his home with his mom making his favorite soy garlic chicken wings as he giggled over an episode of Running Man— with English subs.

 

Jongin needed at least a picture of him in his target’s bedroom which he didn’t get how that would work. He doesn’t even know if he can smooth talk his way into getting another guy’s number. He’s flirted with plenty of girls and had girlfriends in the past but now the tables have turned. Jongin hasn’t found other men attractive either. There was that one time he practiced kissing with his best friend, Sehun how to kiss and that was plain awkward when they both got hard-ons. They both swear it was simply their teenage hormones acting up and agreed to bury the incident far, far away.

 

A drunk ass Wonsik came up with the idea of this special task on a whim after they joked about how Lu Han was probably really a girl. His feminine features had people often questioning the guy’s gender and masculinity. Jongin sympathized in the fact that the fellow pledge probably had to tolerate the judgment all his life and will continue to do so. The poor Freshman showed his dick to everyone apparently. Jongin had woken up to the video of Lu Han flailing his flaccid dick around in the pledges’ secret group chat. He’s glad that happened right after he knocked out in Joonmyeon’s room. Jongin isn’t sure why he was chosen and not Lu Han but there’s no turning back now as he entered the main cafeteria. The entrance is luckily empty so Jongin warily walked further inside while pulling down his skirt. He cursed under his breath because how do women deal with this?

 

As he continued to walk within the facility, it was lacking in the male population. Jongin thought this might be a sign that someone out there pitied him. He was too busy watching his two front feet go forward in fear he would eat shit and trip himself to notice a smaller figure walking right into his chest. Jongin naturally grunted and he quickly covered his mouth because that was way too deep. He cleared his throat, adding a tone octaves higher than usual and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “S..sorry about that,” he said in the best feminine voice he could muster at the moment. He hoped it wasn’t being too obvious. Although the protruding adam’s apple was a dead giveaway.

 

Suddenly, Jongin met the eyes of a familiar person. Do Kyungsoo. He had to stop himself from saying the man’s name out loud. Kyungsoo went to the same high school as him and was also a year older. The elder usually kept to himself and only interacted with people from the chess club. Kyungsoo was basically the stereotypical nerd. They had eventually met since they went to the same Korean church. Jongin remembered when they were younger Kyungsoo sang in the church choir. He had a beautiful voice but Jongin didn’t know much more than that. It wasn’t like they were obligated to speak to each other except for when their parents greeted at community gatherings.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t look much different the last time Jongin had seen him. He still had pale skin, small frame, rounded glasses and stoic expression. His style hasn’t changed either. Kyungsoo was a dress shirt and freshly pressed pants with dress shoes kind of guy.

 

Jongin’s eyes were sporadically about as his freshly waved legs shifted in place. He bit his upper lip hoping Kyungsoo hadn’t recognized him. The blank face on the elder doesn’t help Jongin much. He knew the Brothers had eyes and ears in the cafeteria making sure he did as told so he can’t necessarily back out. “Can I have your number?…uh…maybe we could hang out some time?” babbled Jongin. He thought he might as well cut to the chase. He was already wanting to claw at his face and his feet were hurting.

 

“Sure.”

 

Jongin had to do a double take when he watched as Kyungsoo took out his phone. He hesitantly took the phone and entered his number. He was close to cursing aloud when it came to entering his name. He entered the first name that came to mind and immediately regretted it when Kyungsoo read it.

 

“Monggu?”

 

“Y…yeah! That’s my nickname…it’s also the name of my pet poodle that I miss a lot.” At least the last part of the statement was true. He missed Monggu so much and couldn’t wait to see his little baby during winter break.

 

Kyungsoo only nodded and voiced that he had a class to get to. Jongin shyly waved goodbye as he watched the retreating figure. He let out a sigh of relief when Kyungsoo finally exited the cafeteria.

 

“Well that was easier than expected.”

  


///

 

Jongin had already known Kyungsoo was a man of few words. Though it was painful to talk to the elder. He at least answered quickly but the replies were never more than five words. Jongin doesn’t know why but he kept talking to Kyungsoo to try to get a full sentence out of the other. The Brothers were also checking up on him. He had until Saturday to do complete the task. Jongin is half-way there since Kyungsoo agreed to meet up Friday night. The younger hoped for a date a lot sooner but Kyungsoo insisted they meet until he is done with classes for the week. Apparently he didn’t like going out the night before a class or important academic related events.

 

Once Friday afternoon rolled in, Jongin was back at the frat house. Joonmyeon let him inside and patted him on the back. “How are things going?” asked the elder. Jongin shrugged as he walked towards the stairs, the other following his steps. They knew Hakyeon was waiting for Jongin in the upstairs bathroom. “I don’t really know, hyung. I’m honestly just wingin’ it.”

 

Joonmyeon chuckled as he leaned over to whisper. “I’m sure Kyungsoo won’t rat you out.” Jongin gasped and almost tripped up the stairs. He held onto the railing and frowned as the elder continued to laugh. “I know people. Remember? A little birdie told me who you ran into and I knew right away it was cute little Kyungsoo."

 

“Y..you still talk to him?” Jongin sheepishly looked through the fringe of his ash brown hair. They commenced going up the rest of the stairs as Joonmyeon replied. “Not really. I see him sometimes on campus so I’ll greet him but I haven’t talked to him since….” Jongin noticed the sudden shift of eyes and mouth shut tight. It had him naturally curious. “Since what?”

 

Joonmyeon contemplated about revealing something that could change how Jongin viewed Kyungsoo. However he wondered if it was his place to say anything. He was there when he saw Kyungsoo’s true demeanor but it wasn’t like he fully experienced what the small man is capable of.

 

“I’d rather not say.”

 

Jongin snorted under the assumption there’s nothing wrong about Kyungsoo. He didn’t know the other well though it wasn't like he was about to go on a date with a wolf in sheep’s clothing. “What’s there to hide?” he thought aloud. He knocked on Hakyeon’s shared bedroom with Hongbin, another Brother that wasn’t present. Joonmyeon gave Jongin a grin that the younger doesn’t misread as forced. “Oh, once you _really_ get to know Kyungsoo you’ll understand. I’d stop after a few drinks. That’s all I’ll say.”

 

//

 

Kyungsoo glanced at his watch to check the time. He was a few minutes early for the date, a bit jittery about tonight. He had known it was Jongin who approached him that day. His old high school crush. Kyungsoo didn’t act upon it since they were completely polar opposites and doubted Jongin was gay. Only a handful of people knew about his sexuality and that was too many to count for him. He enjoyed his privacy and certainly didn’t want to expose himself. Kyungsoo thought it was best to continue what he did best, staying out of sight and be invisible. So when Kyungsoo saw Jongin in a revealing outfit asking him out he thought he was back in high school. This was obviously a cruel joke yet he accepted Jongin’s offer. It was his chance to blow Jongin off and go on with his life but there he was standing near a pub.

 

He ran fingers through his roughly styled jet black hair. At this point he would play with his glasses and wipe off any specks of dust on the lens but his roommate, Baekhyun made him keep the spectacles on his nightstand. It wasn’t the first time Kyungsoo had worn contacts but he found them to be a nuisance. He was also wearing Baekhyun’s clothes. Kyungsoo owned jeans but these were way too tight for comfort. He questioned how does his roommate breathe in these pants. His balls felt like they were being suffocated. Hopefully he can get them off in the near future.

 

Kyungsoo was a tad apprehensive when Jongin or “Monggu” suggested they meet at Downtown Abbey. Last time he drank that didn’t end well. He had been ignoring all the acquaintances he had except for Baekhyun. He can’t avoid him since they do live together. Baekhyun was also the reason he found out too many drinks does…things to him. Kyungsoo shivered as he recalled how he almost took full advantage of Chanyeol despite the other being much taller than him. That was not a good way to get close to your Calculus III TA.

 

He would have suggested going elsewhere if it weren’t for Jongin calling him to set up a date, meet up, whatever this was. The hesitation in Kyungsoo’s voice made Jongin sound guilty. The elder could perfectly imagine the forlorn look on Jongin and he caved in. He said yes and Jongin’s cheery voice on the other end had him internally sighing.

 

Jongin was wearing the blonde wig again will full makeup. That night he wore a black dress that hugged his natural curves and it had Kyungsoo biting his lip. The younger didn’t expect Kyungsoo to be in an outfit that was more form fitting. He didn’t know the elder had thick thighs or the handsome face hidden behind glasses. Kyungsoo looked downright sexy if he were to be honest. Jongin tried to reason that he was too into his act of being a woman when he verbally complimented Kyungsoo’s attire for the night.

 

“You look good too, Monggu.” Jongin had never heard Kyungsoo laugh and he swore it felt like a breath of fresh air. He doesn’t know the reason behind his heart beating rapidly when Kyungsoo pulled out the chair for him or how he squirmed when Kyungsoo looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes for too long.

 

"Will I get your real name after tonight?” asked Kyungsoo before taking another gulp of his whiskey on the rocks. He thought he could handle at least one round and switch to beer, so he only had to deal with a buzz later. Jongin decided to get a piña colada since he knew he could handle a few rounds. The alcohol in his current drink was diluted pretty well and the little umbrella sitting in his drink is so cute. He also decided to get it since this would be the one time he wouldn’t be judged for ordering a _girly_ drink. Jongin took a sip as they made brief eye contact.

 

“Maybe.”

 

//

 

His head hurts so bad. He’s not a lightweight so why did he feel so wasted. Jongin forgot that eventually the two of them took a few shots that encouraged them to drink hard liquor for the rest of the night. Kyungsoo ended up being good company and Jongin couldn’t stop flirting. He grunted when he landed on what seemed to be a bed.

 

It’s dark in the room save for the streetlight seeping through the uncovered window. He can see that Kyungsoo is on top of him, breathing heavily. Jongin’s eyes widened when he can felt plush lips against his neck. He squirmed to fend the elder off of him but damn those thick thighs had a vice like grip on him. He could push Kyungsoo off with his arms but his thoughts are suddenly shut off. Jongin let out an involuntary moan when Kyungsoo nibbled his ear.

 

“Jongin, let’s not play games anymore,” murmured Kyungsoo. His hot breath fanned the bronze skin as his hands lifted the snug dress. The younger man yelped when he felt Kyungsoo grind against him.

 

“J…Jongin? Who’s Jongin?” He attempted to feign ignorance but it was clear the gig was up. Kyungsoo nuzzled in the crook of Jongin’s neck as he grinded once more against the other. “Would you rather have me call you 'princess'?”

 

The nickname has Jongin flushing red all the way to his ears. He quickly shook his head in response. “N..no!” Kyungsoo pouted yet his hands were already palming the other. “Hmm. Shame it would’ve been nice to have you calling me ‘oppa' while I fuck you open.” He grabbed onto the growing arousal and Jongin doesn’t bother to fake his feminine voice any longer. His hips bucked when Kyungsoo skillfully stroked his dick.

 

“I..I don’t even like guys.”

 

The statement has Kyungsoo chortling. The way Jongin’s body was responding to his touches proved otherwise. With the flick of the wrist had Jongin moaning once again.

 

“Then explain why you’re already so hard for me. Princess, you don’t want me to do…this?” Kyungsoo leaned down to suck the head of Jongin’s cock. The elder licked his lips as the taste of precum invaded his tastebuds.

 

“Oh fuck,” whined Jongin. He hasn’t had any action recently other than his right hand. Kyungsoo’s lips weren’t even fully stretched around his length and he cried that he would have to beg for that to happen. Although Kyungsoo proved him wrong. Jongin’s mouth was left agape when Kyungsoo slowly pumped him as he engulfed the erect penis.

 

The elder doesn’t rush his actions but it’s not slow enough to have Jongin complaining. Jongin gripped harshly onto the jet black locks as he thrusted upwards. Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks and readily allowed the other to fuck his mouth. He moaned as he felt the head of Jongin’s dick teasing the back of the other's throat. It doesn’t take Jongin much longer for him to cum with Kyungsoo’s name leaving his lips. Kyungsoo willingly swallowed every last drop and smirked at how wrecked Jongin already is. “Didn’t think you dressing up like this would be such a turn on,” he admitted.

 

He pulled Jongin upwards and initiated a rough kiss. Jongin was now on his lap as they battled for dominance, breaths mingling. Kyungsoo took the lead as his tongue thoroughly went along the pearly whites to the wall of Jongin’s mouth and finally to the tongue that met him in the middle. He smiled into the kiss when he heard needy moans from the other as his hands were now on the back zipper of the dress. Jongin got rid of the dress and hurriedly worked on the other’s clothes. He doesn’t think much about what is going to happen until he found them both naked, cocks rubbed against one another.

 

Jongin has never had sex with another man before though judging from Kyungsoo’s confident actions it’s not the elder’s first. It made Jongin unexpectedly feeling nervous and vulnerable. Despite Kyungsoo being drunk and his mind filled with lust, he recognized the discomfort. He cupped Jongin’s face and gave him a peck on the lips. “We can stop right now….you don’t have to do this.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he is being so considerate. Usually drunk Kyungsoo goes for what he wants. Jongin found himself leaning into the touch as he looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

He also had been used to the one dominating and calling the shots in the bedroom. It felt different to have someone else initiating anything and trying to consider his feelings. Jongin timidly shook his head. “No, I want this.” He couldn’t believe the words he had said but he felt so safe under Kyungsoo’s hold. Jongin was also really horny so if Kyungsoo was willing to help him out he would like for them to get to it now.

 

The kiss they share is much softer and dragged on yet Jongin had never felt so lightheaded. He didn’t need the alcohol to make his mind numb from how perfectly their lips met. Jongin reached to take off the wig as it was now posing as a burden and felt much like dead weight. He breathily sighed when Kyungsoo carded his fingers through his natural hair.

 

Kyungsoo guided Jongin back onto his bed as he reached over his desk. He rummaged through a few of his drawers until he found a condom and lube. “I usually don’t use a rubber, but I’ll be nice since it is your first.” Jongin chuckled since that was usually something he would say to a woman. Ironic how he had his legs spread open as Kyungsoo settled back in between them.

 

“Sorry you have to see me with makeup during our first time,” joked Jongin. He was only trying to break the tension since he knew what was going to happen next. “Still hot as ever. I’ve been waiting for this since high school.” Jongin gulped when he saw the dark look in Kyungsoo’s eyes. The other bent down as his tongue grazed the rim.

 

Jongin had eaten a girl out before but to be on the receiving end had him putty. He grabbed onto the bed sheets as Kyungsoo darted his tongue in and out. He wantonly moaned as his walls clenched onto the wet muscle. Kyungsoo hummed as he went faster and caressed the thighs that held him close. Jongin had let out a high pitched moan when he came once again. He didn’t even bother scolding himself for emitting such an unmanly sound or even climaxing without being touched.

 

Kyungsoo slowly licked off the cum on Jongin’s chest, leaving a few marks on the way back up to the other’s lips. He felt the urgency from Jongin. The younger held Kyungsoo close as he sucked his bottom lip, tongue exploring. Jongin yelped into the kiss when he felt a lubed finger inside of him. Kyungsoo generously guided Jongin through it. He told him to relax, ease of his breathing, and pumped Jongin’s dick to subside the pain. He added another finger with permission and he could feel nails digging into his biceps. He bit back a chuckle since this was nothing compared to his own dick. His fingers scissored as he continued stretching the tight hole. In time, Jongin seemed to have adjusted more as he started to ride Kyungsoo’s skillful fingers. “K…Kyungsoo… _hyung_.” The said man kissed him softly on his jawline. “Yes?”

 

“I..I’m…ready…I think…oh god!” Jongin cried when the other had found a certain spot inside of him. He had heard about the pleasure of a prostate and when three fingers now filled him up he was getting impatient. He honestly wanted Kyungsoo inside of him already. Thankfully he didn’t have to beg for it as Kyungsoo took his fingers out. Jongin tried to ignore the whine he made as his hole clenched with need. He watched as the elder quickly put on the condom with ease and coated it with a good amount of lube. Kyungsoo hovered Jongin, giving peppering kisses as he penetrated the other.

 

Jongin spluttered a string of curse words due to the pain. He clawed at Kyungsoo’s back but the other didn’t complain. Kyungsoo was being awfully kind as he waited for Jongin to adjust. Jongin was so tight and he had never felt such tightness clenching around his dick. He was afraid of cumming before anything seriously started. Jongin took a deep breath as he looked over to Kyungsoo. He was used to an unreadable facial expression but this time he saw something different. He could tell right away the emotion Kyungsoo had at that moment and he tried to keep those thoughts away. His raging beating heart is saying otherwise.

 

“Is it alright if I move?” Jongin’s timid nod was his responsive. Kyungsoo cradled Jongin’s face before giving a peck on the lips. His hands then settled onto Jongin’s hips as he gingerly pulled out and thrusted back inside. He went slowly to give the younger some more time to fully adjust. He made sure the moans were of pleasure instead of pain as he increased his pace.

 

The sounds Jongin emitted fed Kyungsoo’s ego. A more powerful snap of the hips had Jongin arching from the bed. Kyungsoo took the legs wrapped around his waist onto his shoulders. The proximity causing a deeper penetration and it had Jongin lost in pleasure. He didn’t even notice that he was eventually folded in half. Kyungsoo held onto each leg as he went faster to search for that spot again. He was thoroughly enjoying this no doubt but he wanted Jongin to get the full experience during his first time. Another aspect that was unlike Kyungsoo. Nevertheless this whole thing was unconventional for the both of them.

 

Jongin didn’t think of himself of being so vocal in bed. He can’t help it when everything had felt _so_ good. Kyungsoo had found his prostate and Jongin could tell he was seriously going to lose sanity. The sight of Jongin coming undone and climaxing another time has the elder finding his own release not long after. Kyungsoo pulled out once his breathing had regulated and tied the condom before tossing it in the trash bin near his study desk.

 

They don’t talk as they laid beside each other. Kyungsoo pulled the covers over their naked bodies when he noticed Jongin shivering. He wanted to hold Jongin to his arms but he wasn’t sure if that would scare the younger away. There was no use in worrying since Jongin snuggled into his chest. Jongin let out a heavy sigh when Kyungsoo finally embraced him. Both were too tired and mutually thought they can talk after some much needed sleep.

 

//

 

Kyungsoo expected his bed to be empty when he had woken up. Though there was a part of him that hoped he could be wrong, wake up to see Jongin smiling as he is greeted ‘Good Morning.’ Reality punched him in the face once again. Kyungsoo thought Jongin must have gotten lost in the heated moment and pitied him. He hoped Jongin wanted to give them a try too but the vacant space staring back at him has his stomach churning and eyes stinging.

 

Jongin didn’t mean to leave so abruptly. He wanted to have a nice morning after where they wake up, lazily kissing each other as their legs tangled under the sheets. However Jongin panicked. It was as if he were on autopilot and he rushed out of Kyungsoo’s apartment. Last night, Jongin thought he could somehow convince Kyungsoo to take a fake photo of them in bed to give him the recognition from the frat he sought after. He had long forgotten about the task he had to fulfill by the end of the week. Jongin didn’t get a chance to take a picture. He received a lot more than that instead.

 

He was drunk during the time and his memory is slowly coming back to him as he walked to the frat house. Jongin wasn’t up for being alone in his dorm room. He never bothered talking to his roommate so it was close enough to living by himself. He banged on the door with wig in hand. He didn’t care about the strange looks from the few people he passed by. He was still in panic mode and he needed someone to talk to.

 

Luck was on his side again as he saw Joonmyeon opening the front door. The elder was only in his pajama pants and pale chest was bare. Jongin couldn’t help look at the defined abs and he almost screamed when he realized he was licking his lips over it. He sheepishly looked up at a smirking Joonyeon and was beginning to think he was an idiot for pledging.

 

“Morning Jongin.”

 

“Uhh….good morning?”

 

Joonmyeon motioned for him to get inside the home. He scurried inside and immediately took off the heels he wore. Jongin wondered why didn’t he just walk barefoot as he noticed how beat up his feet look. They stayed in the foyer as the elder crossed his arms and did a once over at Jongin. He tried to hide the cheeky grin on his face as he spoke.

 

“I take it last night didn’t go so well?”

 

“Huh? N..o…no last night was….” Jongin didn’t want to tell the truth aloud. Not this soon at least. Albeit he visited Joonmyeon to confide in but it was proving more difficult than expected. Last night was a big deal for the younger that he slept with another man and he was also not the one topping. It may have been a mix of fear and pride that caught his tongue.

 

The elder could tell at least sense something happened. The extent of how far Jongin and Kyungsoo did anything wasn’t his place to pester Jongin out of. He does care about both of them but his benevolent personality doesn’t want to cause any problems. Joonmyeon gently patted Jongin’s shoulder. “No need to tell me anything too graphic. I’ve got an idea.”

 

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed in response. “How would _you_ know?” Joonmyeon shrugged and gave a kind smile. “I know Kyungsoo is a bit…daring when drunk. Also, Jongin your dress is on backwards and if you spent the night in your own room, you wouldn’t be here still dressed like a woman,” he mused. Jongin looked down to see his dress was certainly put on wrong. He didn’t bother to look at himself in the mirror before leaving. He was kinda preoccupied of getting the fuck out of there. He childishly stomped his foot and pouted. “Damnit. I mean it was easier to just have the zipper in the front, okay?” defended Jongin.

 

Joonmyeon suppressed laughter and guided the younger upstairs to his shared bedroom with Wonsik. His roommate was asleep, snuggled into the covers. Jongin stood by the door as Joonmyeon quietly went through Wonsik’s closet. The other Brother was more likely to have clothes that fit Jongin better. The elder took a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

 

“How about you take a shower and make yourself look presentable? I’ll let you borrow some clothes.”

 

Jongin simply nodded and took the clothes with him to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror the makeup was somehow still intact. It was a bitch to try taking out and that was when Jongin remembered he wore waterproof makeup. He scrubbed his face to get as much makeup he could because he honestly felt gross wearing it in his sleep. Once he got out of the shower he found some baby oil in the medicine cabinet and thought of removing the remaining makeup that way. After Jongin deemed himself presentable enough to leave the bathroom he hesitantly went back to Joonmyeon’s bedroom. Despite the warm shower the soreness in his lower back hadn’t subsided. He bit his lip as he stood again by the door. The door was slightly open and Joonmyeon laid in his own bed scrolling through his phone. Wonsik must have been awake since his bed was empty.

 

“You took so long in the shower Wonsik ended up pissing in a bottle,” began Joonmyeon. He grimaced as he recalled his roommate hastily grabbing an empty water bottle under the bed. “He’s now out for a smoke and probably day drinking with Hongbin...but I think it’s an excuse for them to be alone together. Anyway we should be alone for a while.”

 

Jongin nodded as he sat next to the spot Joonmyeon. The former let out a sigh when the soft cotton sheets and mattress cushioned his ass. They sat in silence for awhile and that made Jongin seriously uncomfortable. There was no way he was going to initiate in talking about the real reason he was at the frat house.

 

Joonmyeon cleared his throat as he prepared himself to speak. The silence had been getting to him as well. “I’m not one to force things out of people…but you being here—”

 

“I had sex with Kyungsoo hyung last night!” exclaimed Jongin. He meant to admit in a more smoother way but he seriously couldn’t take the tension any longer. Joonmyeon gently patted Jongin’s back. The poor kid looked like he was ready to cry and that was territory he didn’t want them to go to. He’s dealt with enough of crying younger sisters. “I did warn you not to drink so much…it’s okay, Jongin. Things happen. I hope there was mutual consent?”

 

Jongin rapidly nodded. “Oh..yeah! I..um…let Kyungsoo uh…….” His hands were fumbling and Joonmyeon didn’t understand at first but it was soon obvious what was being insinuated. He frantically looked at the other in search of mercy.

 

“Alright. I think I know where you’re getting at.” Hearing those words had Jongin deeply sighing in relief. “Remember? No need to tell me _all_ the details.” Joonmyeon seemed to be contemplating on what he wanted to say next. Jongin sat there quietly to allow the elder to gather his thoughts. “Kyungsoo might kill me if he ever found out I’m saying this but I’m going to give in and help out. He’s always had a crush on you.”

 

“A crush on me? Since when?” Joonmyeon had Jongin’s full attention at this point. Jongin never thought Kyungsoo had possibly seen more than as Mr. and Mrs. Kim Jongho’s son. At first the elder was reluctant to say any further but Jongin currently leaned forward with an expectant look on his face. Joonmyeon may not have been close with Kyungsoo but he decided to give a little push to the situation. “I’ve known him since high school though he told me he harbored adoration towards you the first time you met at church.”

 

“Wait, so Kyungsoo. _The_ Do Kyungsoo that we both know has liked me since middle school?” Jongin started to blush and played with the strings of the sweatpants he wore. He felt happy to know Kyungsoo has liked him for so long. At the same time Jongin was feeling guilty that Kyungsoo had to keep his feelings locked away all these years. Jongin was too caught up in his own lifestyle to even give a second look towards him. It only took a mere three days for Jongin to see he was the fool for not bothering to see that there’s more to Kyungsoo.

 

“Not that many people know. I found out by accident since I’m dating one his friends, Jongdae. We’ve been together for five years now.”

 

“What?! Y…you’re gay too?” Joonmyeon couldn’t prevent the laugh he let out upon witnessing Jongin’s reaction. He nodded his head as he calmed himself down. “Yeah. I’m not ashamed of being gay though I like to keep my privacy and not broadcast it to the whole world.”

 

“Jongin, it’s okay if you’re attracted to Kyungsoo. Even if he’s also a man. Love has no gender,” continued Joonmyeon. Jongin shook his head because this conversation was a tad too much for him to handle. It’s not that he had anything against gay people but the possibility that he was himself was odd for him. Jongin wasn’t someone who found men even attractive until Kyungsoo challenged his beliefs.

 

Sure, he fooled around with plenty of females but with Kyungsoo it felt different. Not only because they shared the same gender. They had sex yet Jongin found himself wanting more than a one night stand. He desired to see Kyungsoo again as more than a friend. His heart was beating rapidly again at the thought of dating when the Kim Jongin he used to know believed ‘commitment’ wasn’t even in his vocabulary. “Whoa hyung….umm..I like Kyungsoo but…this is all too new for me…and I thought dating women was complicated." He buried his face into his own hands and whined.

 

Joonmyeon heaved a sigh as he pried the hands away. Jongin wouldn’t look at him but the other knew it was enough the younger was still willing to listen. “It’s only complicated because you’re making it that way. You like Kyungsoo and he likes you back, so why not take a chance? Forget about what other people will think. Most of the Brothers in here are gay so don’t think they’re going to judge you.”

 

“Wait...really?” Jongin’s eyes continued to widen in shock. This conversation was full of newfound news his brain could barely wrap around.

 

“I thought you would have sensed it by now. It’s really funny how heterosexual the guys tried to act at first. I told them I was gay after I was officially part of the frat. I thought it was only right since I am in a long distance relationship and wanted to be truthful to my brothers. I guess I started something since a lot of guys confessed too. We don’t promote our frat at the one with homosexuals but when you really look into it we are. Now you know the real reason why we’re all so close to each other. This kind of brotherhood had us express what we thought was our darkest secret when it’s simply part of who we are.”

 

“I don’t know...if I’m gay….like I said I really do see Kyungsoo as more than a friend...what should I do?”

 

“Tell him how you feel. I’m sure he’ll understand that you’re still trying to figure yourself. In a way when you get to university we all are trying to find ourselves. In different ways, but all the same since by the end of the day all we want is validation. To be told we’re actually doing something right with our lives.”

 

Jongin found enlightenment through Joonmyeon’s words. The elder was right. All of Jongin’s life he had been looking for acceptance for who he is. The problem was Jongin couldn’t confidently self-identify himself. It may happen over time but his natural impatientness has him aching to have that sort of validation Joonmyeon spoke of already. “Thanks, hyung. It would be nice if I officially joined your frat...I wasn’t too keen about it but maybe this is the difference I was searching for.”

 

“You were already chosen after you even agreed to crossdress. No one has ever complied in the past. It wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing by Wonsik. We decided to go with the task since we never got passed the initial assignment. Anyways, I have a hunch the difference you’re searching for is really being with Kyungsoo. Us brothers are just an added bonus.”

 

Joonmyeon genuinely smiled and gave a comforting hand on Jongin’s thigh. The younger seemed not to be put off by the action since he had given a wide grin. The conflict at hand wasn’t completely solved yet he felt a whole lot better. Jongin’s mind was still confused about a lot of things but he knew that he did need something. That some _one_ was in fact Kyungsoo.

 

“I really am thankful. I was beginning to think of transferring and going back home after this semester. I think I’m here to stay now.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Now, go hurry up and find Kyungsoo.”

 

“I will! See you, hyung.” Jongin carefully stood up and he’s glad Joonmyeon didn’t say anything about the sudden limping towards the bedroom door. He kinda wished he had a portable pillow for his ass and thighs as Joonmyeon guided him out of the house.

 

//

 

Jongin had grown worried when Kyungsoo didn’t respond to any of his calls or texts. He managed to get back to Kyungsoo’s apartment to find it empty as well. He tried to think about their conversation last night. Jongin knew every Saturday Kyungsoo went somewhere but that vital part of the conversation is currently blocked from his mind. He thought of calling Joonmyeon though the man has done more than enough. Jongin decided to stay around and wait for Kyungsoo to get home.

 

He found a quaint cafe a few streets down and decided to get himself some caffeine in his system. The owner and barista that greeted him at the entrance were very friendly. He soon learned their names are Ryeowook and Yesung respectively. He ended up ordering a hazelnut latte and was given a chocolate chip muffin as service. He thought the snickering as he left with the tray is about how hot he looks (at a moment like this, he’s still cocky about his appearance) and not because they knew their part-time pastry chef had a crush on him.

 

Jongin sat on a bar stool facing the large window and absentmindedly sipped on his latte. It was a mediocre latte but he wouldn’t mind having it again. He took a bite from the muffin next and he didn’t expect the explosion of his taste buds. There wasn’t too much chocolate to overpower the muffin and the hint of vanilla as an after taste had him eagerly eating.

 

Yesung went over to Jongin and offered him to try any of their cakes. Jongin politely declined. He was already getting an expensive muffin for free. He doesn’t want to think about how much a slice of cake would cost. Yesung served him a slice of dark chocolate layered cake anyways and Jongin gave into tasting it. He shouldn’t be having this much chocolate right now. He can see the sugar rush he’s going to have later but this is literally heaven in cake form. Jongin dropped his fork when he heard a familiar voice. “Ryeowook Hyung, I’ll be taking my break now,” said Kyungsoo in Korean.

 

Jongin has never heard the man speak the language but damn his voice sounded deeper and sexy. He wiped his mouth in case any of the chocolate got on his face and braced himself for when Kyungsoo realize he was there.

 

Kyungsoo stopped his tracks when he saw someone sitting by the window. His gut feeling had him thinking it could be Jongin. He shook his head as he took off his apron. There was no way Jongin would find this cafe. He remembered telling Jongin about his hobby for baking and if he has time, he worked at his cousin’s cafe on the weekends. The pay wasn’t much but Kyungsoo didn’t work at the cafe for that reason. He enjoyed that the customers always looked forward to the weekend because he was there to break his favorite desserts.

 

He left through the slide door and checked his phone. There were more unread messages from Jongin presumably and he sighed. He thought he should have turned off the phone. It made no sense to keep it on and wait for another message or call from Jongin. It was attention seeking of him and just wrong. He stuffed the phone in his light jacket. Years later and he still hates the cold.

 

Kyungsoo almost tripped over his own feet when Jongin was right in front of him. The later had suddenly turned around from his seat. Kyungsoo’s frown contrasted Jongin’s bashful grin. He internally cursed at how attractive Jongin looked even in a plain oversized shirt and sweatpants. Kyungsoo wouldn’t never be caught dead in that kind of outfit in public. He cleared his throat as he walked over to Jongin. The younger is the first to speak. “Hey…could I talk to you?”

 

“Sure, Monggu.” Kyungsoo knew it was best to not prolong this conversation any longer. He doesn’t bother to look at Jongin as he took him by the hand out of the cafe. If he did, he would see the laugh Jongin was trying to suppress. They walk in an opposite direction from the cafe and his apartment. Both men don’t say a word until they reach a nearby park. It’s not large in size but big enough that people enjoy walking through. Kyungsoo chose a vacant bench and Jongin sat right next to him.

 

“I...I didn’t mean to run away in the morning…I’m sorry.” Jongin’s cute pouting face had Kyungsoo internally screaming. On the outside, Kyungsoo kept his cool and gave a kind smile. “No need to apologize. I know last night was a mistake since we’re both guys…and you’re not gay…..like I am. Wasn’t I just a pity party?”

 

Jongin rapidly shook his head as his arms flailed. “No, hyung! It wasn’t a mistake. Yes, we were pretty intoxicated but…I…uh…..enjoyed it….like _really_ enjoyed it." The last part of his statement had him red all the way to the ears. Kyungsoo can’t help be reminded of how Jongin was flushed red when he called the younger ‘princess.’ He decided not to tease Jongin about it and keep the sudden flashback to himself. “So you’re gay too?” he reluctantly asked. “N..no! I’m not gay.” Jongin’s quick denial left Kyungsoo disappointed.

 

“Jongin….I don’t understand.”

 

The sadness etched on Kyungsoo’s face had Jongin feeling like a ton of bricks had fallen on him. He didn’t mean to make it seem like he was against homosexuality. He was still in the early stages of figuring out things and he hoped Kyungsoo would understand where he was coming from. He gingerly took Kyungsoo’s hands into his own. “I’m not necessarily gay….I think. But I really, really like…you.” Kyungsoo then echoed the words back. “You like me?”

 

Jongin eagerly nodded and Kyungsoo thought the younger resembled a puppy. He truly could be too cute for his own good. “Yeah…and I know you like me too. I’d really want to kiss you right now…If that’s okay?” Kyungsoo slowly leaned forward and Jongin rushed to have their lips make contact. The kiss was short and sweet but it had a lasting impact on both men.

 

Kyungsoo then had his right hand on Jongin’s left cheek, padding with his thumb.“So care to explain to me in detail what you _really_ enjoyed that night?” Jongin squeaked as his body jolted away from Kyungsoo. The twinge of pink had never left his cheeks and the sight has Kyungsoo sneering.

 

“Oh my god, hyung. No way!” Jongin had his hands on each side of his face wishing the feeling of embarrassment would disappear. He whined when he heard Kyungsoo chuckling. The elder kissed him softly on the lips.

 

“It’s only a matter of time until I find out. How about we do some research at my place?" suggested Kyungsoo. Jongin instantly turned his head away and looked up towards the sky. He hadn’t felt so embarrassed in so long. If last night didn’t count. “A...aren’t you at work today?” he meekly asked.

 

Kyungsoo knowingly nodded. “Yeah, but judging from last night it doesn’t take long for you to cum due to my ministrations.” The nonchalant tone about something so provocative had Jongin screaming. He covered Kyungsoo’s mouth before the other said anything worse. His eyes scanned the small park to see if anyone was around and thankfully there wasn’t anyone. Kyungsoo grabbed onto the hands that loosened their grip on his face.

 

“Come on. Let’s go.”

 

The sunlight conveniently shined down on a smiling Kyungsoo and Jongin swore he had forgotten how to breathe. At least Kyungsoo was there to guide the dazed man to his apartment. What followed after was something he couldn’t wait for. This time no alcohol will be needed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I barely know anything about greek life. w0mp ANYWAYS HAPPY NEW YEARS! Tbh I had most of this written for days but never finished it until now. This was another pwp that got so much plot and I slightly hate myself for it. Bonus points if you know what I referenced for the title.


End file.
